Me, Myself and Her Sexy Body
by shemegeeA
Summary: Rocky has a dick now. CeCe is officialy marked 'Bisexual'. Tinka has given up her crazy fashionable ways. Dina has broken up with Deuce. There's only four girls left. Who will do what with who? **This is my flippin' story. I can kinda do what I want with it. If you have a suggestion and I like it, I might write it. If you're going to be a troll: GO DIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Rocky's POV**

_I had a sharp feeling in my stomach as I turned the corner of the road. I made a stop. There it was: Mica Apartment Homes. My stomach gurgled, before I buzzed in for access. Walking down the hall, I felt something become hard. Rock like. I ignored the feeling. I knocked. _

_"Hey, Rocky! What are you doing here?" the red head asked. Her brown eyes looked down at my body. She saw my mini skirt, my breast hugging shirt, the way my hair had been styled. _  
_"Can I come in?". She nodded, slid the lock and opened the door for me to come inside. Cece patted for me to sit on her red couch, but instead I stood there._

_"Is there something wrong, Rocky?" her eyes grew with worry. I ran back and locked the door. _  
_"What's going on?!"_

_"Shh..." I stood on all fours on my knees and broke for a kiss. Our tongues swished together ad licked each other's cheeks. She softly moaned. A had took her shirt off and the other unhooked her bra. _

_"Rocky, what are you doing?"_  
_"You'll see..."_

_I nibbled on her sakura nipple, she moaned. _  
_"Ah...oh...ah-ah-ah...oh, FUCK! Rocky..." _  
_A hand reached down and slipped into her panties and slipped fingers into her tight clit. _

_"Rocky...oh...FUCK! FUCK! Holy shit! Oh. My. Gosh! Ah... faster. Faster!" I didn't hesitate. I went faster and faster. She softly moaned. Her panties were yanked off, and a tongue slipped and a finger hit every spot. Moans crawled out her mouth. Orgasms hit her hard. She begged for it too stop, but we all know she wanted more. _

_"Are you ready for this, CeCe?"_  
_She slowly nodded. I pulled off my shirt. No bra underneath. My nipples were already hard as erasers; as long as a single thumb joint. My underwear slipped off. CeCe gasped._

_"A DICK!" She didn't hesitate. She grabbed for it, licking it up and down. Her tongue swiveled around my core. _  
_"Ah...YES! FUCK! Oh shit, CeCe!" she licked faster and faster, pumped me until I grew longer and harder. Seven inches. Eight. Ten. Twelve. I cummed. _

_"Wait, CeCe. I have something better that we an do..." her hand let go. My sticky cum spread all over her face. She laid back, and I pushed myself inside her. _

_"Oh!" she grabbed onto a pillow. I pushed farther and farther into her tight pussy. _  
_"Rocky, stop!"_  
_"No. You know you want it you filthy bitch!"_  
_"I'm not kidding, Rocky. Just- OH FUCK!" _

_I was already eight inches inside of her. It hurt me, but it hurt her more. _

_"Rocky!"_

_Now, I was diving farther, soon, ten inches inside. _

_"ROCKY!"_

_I stopped. She moaned in pleasure, caressing her breasts. _

_"Keep going. All the fucking way!"_

_I went as far as I could. She broke. She cummed all over me. I bounced her dick inside of her. I went faster and faster. I heard bubbles and pops. We went into a 69. _

I woke up. My plastic dick tightly held in my left hand. My other hand slipping inside of my clit. Fisting. I moaned. CeCe slet across from her. She only wore underwear. I got up from my bed. Slowly creeping over. Lifted her underwear down. And licked my pleasures away.

**A/N: My first story like this. Do you like? **


	2. Chapter 2

**CeCe POV**

****I felt soft tingles against my pussy, I moaned in delight yet my eyes refused to open. Fighting for dominance, I peered my eyes open, one eyelid at a time.

"Rocky!" I screamed, I jumped back. Looking down, I notice her breasts hard as erasers and her tongue licking her lips.

"Rocky! What the hell were you doing?" I pull my panties on my waist. Where they should be.  
"I was eating you out."  
"WHY?!"

I hear a yawn, followed by two footsteps. _Tinka. _A towel wraps her body and hair, pink fuzzy slippers on her feet.  
"What is going on here?" she says in her... "accent".  
"Rocky was... molesting me!"

Tinka gasps, grabbing her towel tightly. Her eyes pause at Rocky's breasts. Her full, brown, hard, breasts. They bounce with every movement. She's the reason I masturbate to her dances. They just bounce... Am I getting, wet?

"CeCe... I'm sorry-"  
"No, Rocky. Don't be."  
"What?" her voice shocked, and Tinka still stares. This time, at my underwear. The wet soggy ones.

"I mean... I have always wanted to, you know. Um... have, sex. With you." my eyes stare into hers.  
"CeCe. Really?"  
"Uhm-"  
"So I'm going to get cut off of this sex feast?" Tinka bursts.

"What?!" Rocky and I say in unison. Her towel drops, revealing her beautiful sakura nipples and her triangle trimmed hair. Her clit pokes out slightly, her hair lies on her back. Long. Extremely long. I gasp. She's beautiful. Before I say a word, she leaps over the bed. Her tongue slips into my mouth. She's great with her tongue. I moan, twisting my nipples to the beat. It's in my cheeks and rolling around. Just. Damn. Rocky joins in, diving in straight for Tinka's pussy. Tink begins to moan. You could hear her tongue flick and swirl, sliding in and out of her slit.

"Wait." I take a moment to remove my tank top and pink and black polka bot lace bra. Two hard breasts spill out.  
"Holy God..father."

I caress my breasts and Tinka soon slides down, diving for my pussy. I lay down, back on my rug. Tinka's ass is up in the air, Rockys on her knees swishing her tongue around Tinka's pink clit. A finger pokes in down there, I feel discomfort. But the pain... perfect. I moan in pleasure and delight as another finger slides in. Diving in and out.

"OH! YES... Tinka... FUCK! FUCK FUCK!" I scream. Meanwhile, Rocky's whole fist is in Tink's hole, Tinka moaning and mumbling as a toy is slid in. A vibrating, anal, beading toy. Rocky always wore it around her neck, who knew it was a sex toy.

The beads buzz.  
The vibrations were so strong, I felt it slightly.

"SHIT! Rocky... fuck me. Oh shit. FUCK!" she screams.

Tinka begins to dig around, her tongue sliding. Soon, we all stop. I break out a few orgasms. Cum spills out of me. Drip, drip, drip.

"Swith..."

Now, I dive in for Rocky's pussy. Ah, she tastes so good, Tinka now places her pussy on Rocky's mouth. Caressing her breasts. I softly bit her clit. She breaks into my mouth.

A/n: Kinda short chapter. The next one, will be about Dina. Stay tuned. Thanks for the love. I'll talk sex to you later.


End file.
